european_music_contestfandomcom-20200214-history
European Music Contest 11
}} ◄ #10 }}} }European Music Contest 12|#12 ► - |} European Music Contest 11, often referred to as EMC 11, is the 11th edition of European Music Contest. The contest took place in the city of Amsterdam, Netherlands, after Tiësto won the previous contest hosted in Jerusalem, Israel with the song "Red Lights". The venue for the contest was announced on May 26, 2014, as Amsterdam ArenA. European Music Contest 11 will see 26 countries in the Grand Final, and two semifinals. The semifinals will see all countries that don't finished top 6 last year. Location Amsterdam is the capital city of and the most populous within the Kingdom of the Netherlands. Its status as the Dutch capital is mandated by the Constitution of the Netherlands though it is not the seat of the Dutch government, which is at The Hague (Den Haag). Amsterdam has a population of 810,909 within the city-proper, 1,108,297 in the urban region and 1,571,234 in the greater metropolitan area. The city is located in the province of North Holland in the west of the country. It comprises much of the northern part of the Randstad, one of the larger conurbations in Europe, with a population of approximately 7 million. The Amsterdam Stock Exchange, the oldest stock exchange in the world, is located in the city center. Amsterdam's main attractions, including its historic canals, the Rijksmuseum, the Van Gogh Museum, Stedelijk Museum, Hermitage Amsterdam, Anne Frank House, Amsterdam Museum, its red-light district, and its many cannabis coffee shops draw more than 3.66 million international visitors annually. Venue Amsterdam Arena (officially stylised as AMSTERDAM ArenA) is a stadium in Amsterdam, Netherlands. It is the largest stadium in the country and it was built from 1993 to 1996 at a cost of €140 million, and was officially opened on 14 August 1996. It has been used for association football, American football, concerts, and other events. The stadium has a retractable roof combined with a grass surface. It has a capacity of 53,052 seats during football matches and 68,000 places during concerts if a centre-stage setup is used (the stage in the middle of the pitch); for end-stage concerts, the capacity is 50,000, and for concerts where the stage is located in the east side of the stadium, the capacity is 35,000. It held UEFA five-star stadium status which was superseded by a new system of classification. On 15 May 2013, the Amsterdam Arena hosted the 2013 UEFA Europa League Final between S.L. Benfica and Chelsea F.C., in which the match was won by the English side. Semifinals 'Semi-final Allocation Draw' The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on April 15, 2014 at the Palace of Sports. The participating countries, excluding the Big 6, were split into six pots, based on voting history and geographical location. From these pots, 16 countries were allocated to compete in the first semi-final, 16 were allocated to compete in the second semi-final. The pots are as follows: 'Semi-Final 1' The semifinal was held in Amsterdam on June 20. *The 10 countries in the semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualifies for the Grand Final. * , and (Host) voted in this semifinal. 'Semi-Final 2' The semifinal was held in Amsterdam on June 21. *The 10 countries in the semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualifies for the Grand Final. * , and voted in this semifinal. Final The Grand Final was hosted in Amsterdam on June 22. *The top 10 countries from both semifinals and the Big 6 entered the Final.